


What Happens on the Roof...

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: During a particularly stressful shift, Theo takes Liam to the roof to let off some steam during a break. They didn't count on anybody else being up there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> A giant happy birthday to Mercy who's always encouraging me in everything that I do. I hope you had a fantastic day and I hope you enjoy your gift. ❤❤

Liam is trying to hold it together as he weaves through the crowd of expensively dressed, self-centered rich people in his penguin suit carrying a mostly empty drink tray. He’s been jostled, summoned, and prepositioned for the last three hours and he’s about to get himself fired. If one more desperate housewife touches his ass, he's going to shank her with a broken champagne flute.

 

He thanks whatever deity is listening when the last full glass is taken off his tray and he can make his way to the kitchen for a breather and a refill. He spots his boyfriend, Theo, also making his way toward the doors with an empty tray. As the double doors swing closed behind them, Theo bumps his shoulder against Liam’s, “You’re gonna have to fix your face before you head back out there, babe. You look like you’re about to kill someone.”

 

“That’s because I am,” Liam grumbles. “I hate these gala things. What is this one even for?” He asks, setting his tray down in front of Brett, waiting his turn to fill some more glasses.

 

“Rich politician's wife fundraising for her husband’s campaign.” Brett answers. “Republican, running for governor, I think.”

 

“Well, I’m not voting for him.” Theo rolls his eyes and starts pulling slips of paper and business cards out of his pockets and stuffing them in the jar with his name. 

 

Liam empties his pockets as well. He’s even got two sugar packets in the mix.  _ Ugh. Fucking rich people. _ Each member of the wait staff has their own jar. At the end of the night, they each tally up the phone numbers they get from the guests of the event. They don't bother to keep a track of who gets the most numbers, no, they keep track of how many people get the same number. It’s ridiculous, but people with money always seem to think they’re entitled to a pretty face just because they have money. And since Lydia Martin does not hire unattractive people for her wait staff, the rich have many pretty faces to choose from. The owners of those faces have to cope somehow.

 

“Don’t worry about your trays guys,” Brett tells them, “It’s your lunch time.”

 

Liam spins to look at the clock above the doors. “Thank god. And thank you, Talbot.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go cool off before you start dropping bodies.” Brett grabs his tray and pushes out the doors and back to the main floor.

 

Liam gives him a sympathetic salute before turning to Theo and dropping his head on his shoulder, groaning.

 

Theo tilts his chin up to meet his eyes. “How about instead of cooling you off, we take you somewhere where you can channel that heat into something more productive.” His eyes are glowing with mischief and desire.

 

Liam grins wickedly at him. “You’re a real genius, Raeken.”

 

“Damn right, Dunbar. Don’t you forget it.” Theo grabs his hand and turns toward the door leading to the stairwell, hanging their jackets up beside the door. Neither thinks to note the third jacket hanging there. 

 

They rush up the last two flights of stairs to the door leading to the roof. Before Theo can open it, Liam pushes him up against it and attacks Theo’s mouth with his own. The kiss is dirty, teeth and tongues colliding. Theo grips Liam’s hair as Liam slides his hands down to his ass over the dress pants of his matching suit before slipping them down to grab his thighs and lifting Theo up. Theo grabs onto his shoulders as his legs wrap around Liam’s hips. He gasps into Liam’s mouth as their hard cocks grind together beneath their trousers.

 

Liam nips Theo’s bottom lip before muttering, “Hold tight.” 

 

Theo tightens his grip and Liam lets go of one thigh long enough to turn the handle on the door to the roof. He braces himself to fully support Theo’s weight and pushes the door open, then walks them toward the wall of the mechanical room. Theo nibbles along his jaw and down his neck. Never hard enough to leave a visible mark that can't be covered. Liam pushes him back against the bricks and gets back to work on Theo’s mouth. 

 

Liam lifts Theo up a little higher and presses closer. He lets go of his thighs and brings his hands up to Theo’s bowtie, unhooking it and moving down to his buttons. Once he’s finished unbuttoning and untucking Theo’s shirt, he immediately runs his hands up his ribs and over his smooth, defined chest. Liam pauses to brush his thumbs over Theo’s nipples, causing the other man to groan in his mouth.

 

Theo makes quick work of Liam's own shirt as Liam grinds his hips against his. Before Liam can get too distracted by Theo’s hands on his bare skin, he taps his thighs to tell him to let go. As soon as Theo lowers his feet to the ground, Liam sinks to his knees and grabs at Theo’s belt. When he pulls down his zipper, he sees that Theo is wearing Liam’s favorite pair of boxer briefs. Red with black trim and they cup Theo’s cock perfectly. If Liam turned Theo around, he’d probably cum in his pants at the image of his ass. Liam loves Theo in red; fucking irresistible.

 

“You planned for this, didn’t you?” Liam growls, running his lips over the damp patch Theo had created.

 

“Mm, knew you’d need a distraction at this event,” Theo rumbles, burying his hands in Liam’s hair.

 

Liam nips at the swallow on Theo’s left hip, then the matching ink on the right, causing the older man to hiss. He smirks and pulls the tight red boxer briefs down enough to free Theo's cock and balls. Liam sighs at how pretty Theo’s cock is. Long and uncut with a wide head and a slight downward curve.

 

He runs his lips over the vein that runs down the side before reaching up and pulling the foreskin back and sliding his tongue around the head, causing Theo to groan. He kisses the tip before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking slightly. Theo buries his hands in Liam’s hair and Liam looks up at him just in time to see Theo tipping his head back. Liam grips the base of Theo’s cock and gives it a pump at the same time he gives a hard suck to get his boyfriend’s attention. When Theo whimpers and looks back down, Liam hums, then, with his eyes locked on Theo’s, he leans forward and swallows his cock all the way down.

 

“Fuck. Liam, fuck.” Theo tightens his grip on Liam’s hair as his hips cant forward of their own volition.

 

Liam hums as he leans back to take a breath before leaning back in, then starts to bob his head. He loves how vocal Theo is.

 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Li. Swallow my cock so good, baby.” He pushes Liam’s hair back to get a better look in his eyes. “Can I?”

 

Liam pulls back to lick down Theo’s shaft before sucking in one ball, laving it with his tongue, then giving the other the same treatment before leaning back to stare at Theo expectantly with his mouth open.

 

“Fucking perfect,” Theo mutters again, he lets go of Liam’s hair with one hand before grasping his dick and pushing forward tapping it against Liam’s tongue before shoving it all the way down the waiting man’s throat, causing them both to moan. He pulls his hips back and snaps them forward again setting a brutal pace as he fucks Liam’s mouth. 

 

Liam feels tears spill down his cheeks as he focuses on keeping his jaw and throat relaxed so he doesn’t choke. His dick grows impossibly harder in his trousers as Theo continues to tell him how good and amazing he is and how good he’s making him feel. He’s about to give in and pull himself out when Theo pulls out of his mouth, grasping his base, gasping.

 

Liam stares up at him, confused. Theo takes a few deep breaths before saying, “So, so good, baby. But I don’t want to come until you’re inside me.”

 

Liam sits back on his heels. He wipes the spit and precome off his chin and the tears from his eyes. He smirks up at Theo. “As you wish.” He croaks out, voice wrecked.

 

Theo groans and helps Liam to his feet. As soon as Liam is steady he gets to work on Liam’s belt, fingers shaking. He manages to get it undone and as well as his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He reaches down and palms Liam through his briefs, rubbing his thumb over the wet patch he’s caused while fucking his throat, causing Liam’s hips to jerk forward, seeking more friction. “So wet for me,” he croons.

 

“C’mon, Theo.” Liam whines. “Don’t tease, do you want me to fuck you or not?”

 

“So impatient,” Theo mutters.

 

“We don’t exactly have all night at the moment, Theo.” 

 

“Yeah, okay.” He grabs the waistband of Liam’s pants and underwear, pulling them both down his thighs. 

 

He reaches to grab Liam’s cock when they hear,  _ “Holy fuck.” _

 

They both snap their heads toward the edge of the roof to see Sean Walcott staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Liam’s dick.

 

*

 

Sean can’t believe this is happening right now. He’d just come up to the roof for a smoke and a breather away from the chaos downstairs. Galas stress him out, he needed the break. He got halfway through his cigarette before his two hottest coworkers burst through the roof access door, attached at the mouth, Liam carrying Theo like he weighs nothing. Dude’s built, Sean knows he weighs more than nothing.

 

Next thing he knows, Liam’s on his knees and Theo’s perfect cock is down his throat. And if he’s thought Theo’s cock was perfect, then Liam’s is fucking sexy. God. Not quite as long as Theo’s but so, so thick. And under the broad head on the underside, he can see a curved barbell pierced horizontally through the frenum.  _ Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Fuck, fuck. Holy fuck. _ He wants his mouth on it  _ so bad. _

 

He’s fantasizing about letting Liam do to him what Theo had just done when he realizes that they haven’t moved for a few moments. He looks up to see them staring at him. Shit. At least one of those ‘holy fucks’ was out loud, huh?

 

“S-sorry. I was just-” He lifts his cigarette, the second half burned down to the filter. He flicks it away and immediately wishes he didn’t because now he has no idea what to do with his hands. “Then you guys came out and I didn’t- I couldn’t..” He shrugs helplessly, no explanation for his blatantly pervy behavior.

 

Theo finishes reaching for Liam’s dick and gives is a lazy pump. Sean’s eyes are helpless to follow the movement, mouth practically watering at the sight. Liam hisses as Theo thumbs the piercing. “I think he likes what he sees, Li.”

 

Liam’s blue eyes are slitted as he rocks forward in Theo’s grip. “I think you’re right.” His gaze drops to what has to be a very obvious tent in Sean’s own trousers. 

 

Sean dares to look down, face burning at being caught and at just how hard he got watching them.

 

“Wanna taste, Sean?” Sean’s eyes snap back up at Theo’s words. One lazy pump has a fat drop of precum beading at Liam’s slit. Theo brings the thumb of his free hand to swipe the drop up before sucking it into his mouth. He groans and says, “You won’t be disappointed.”

 

Sean looks from one face to the other in disbelief. There’s just no way they caught him peeping and then offer him to join. And yet, all he sees in their eyes is lust and invitation. He takes a few hesitant steps forward, waiting for them to laugh in his face or toss him over the roof. When he stops in front of Liam and looks down at his beautiful cock again, the shorter man whimpers, “Please.”

 

Sean needs no more encouragement. He sinks to his knees and licks up the newest bead of precum. Theo was right, he was far from disappointed. Liam tasted better than he could’ve ever imagined. Which he had, a lot. These two were forbidden fruit; together since before they even got jobs on the wait staff. Now, they’re letting him sample a taste? He’ll not waste the opportunity. He wraps his lips around the fat head and sticks his tongue out to curl around Theo’s thumb that's still brushing over the little barbell. They both groan and Sean feels a little light headed at the fact that he’s responsible. He wraps his hand around Theo’s fist, encouraging him to start jerking Liam again while he teases and sucks on the head, licking over the piercing, reveling in the sounds Liam makes. 

 

He brings his free hand up to Liam’s chest, dragging his fingers through the coarse hair. He loves Liam’s chest hair. After every event, while everyone is tallying up their numbers, Liam takes off his tie and unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt, showing off a delicious vee of hair that Sean always wanted to bury his face in. He just might get the chance, now. Sean moves his hand to find Liam’s nipple, flicking over it, giving it a squeeze. Liam hisses and he does the same to his other nipple, all while keeping a steady pace on his cock, following the movements of Theo’s hand.

 

Sean tugs at Theo’s wrist, silently asking him to let go. When he does, Sean takes as much of Liam down as he can before popping off, making him whine. Sean wraps his hand around Liam and looks up at Theo. “Turn around.”

 

“What?” Theo startles. “Why?”

 

Sean smirks at him. “You wanted him to fuck you, right? Let me help you get ready.” He licks his lips at the thought of tasting Theo.

 

“Fuck,” Theo whispers, staring wide-eyed at Sean like he can’t believe he’s real.

 

“Turn around, baby.” Liam murmurs. “I wanna see him eat you.”

 

Sean shivers at Liam’s words and Theo turns around, pulling his pants down his thighs. Sean groans at the sight of his ass encased in the practically painted on red fabric.

 

“I know, right?” Liam says. “Should be illegal.” He reaches forward and buries his hands in the back of Theo’s underwear, gripping a handful of each cheek before reaching up and peeling them down, baring his beautiful ass to their gazes. He grabs Theo’s ass again, kneading his cheeks, then spreading them. Showing Sean his pink, puckered hole. “Fucking perfect. Can’t wait to slide my cock in your tight heat, baby.” 

 

Sean can’t wait to slide his tongue there.

 

Theo moans and leans forward, resting his forearms against the wall, legs spread as far as he can get them. Sean hums and reaches out to push his restricting pants down the rest of the way to his ankles, giving Theo a little more room. He grabs Liam’s right hand and presses it to Theo’s left cheek, “Hold this for me, will you?” He asks.

 

“Absolutely,” Liam agrees, giving it a light squeeze before holding Theo open. 

 

Sean uses his right hand to spread Theo’s other cheek while his left goes back to pumping Liam’s cock, his own thumb brushing over the little ridge caused by the barbell, making Liam twitch. Finally, he leans toward Theo’s waiting hole, licking a stripe from his balls up and swirling his tongue around the hole. He pulls back to blow a cool breath across it before diving back in to lick and suck at Theo’s rim.

 

He pulls back again, bringing his thumb to his mouth, wetting it before rubbing it over Theo’s hole while he leans over to swallow down Liam’s cock once again. He’s not sure how long he’s there, alternating between sucking Liam’s cock and fucking Theo with his tongue. When Liam’s hips start making helpless jerking movements and Theo’s vocabulary is reduced to  _ ‘please, please, fuck, please’ _ , Sean leans back and looks up at Liam. “Lube?”

 

Liam takes a shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah. Right.” He grips himself at the base with one hand, the other reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He hands it to Sean. “One of the inner pockets should have a packet and a condom.”

 

Sean bites the inside of his cheek at the sight of Liam barely keeping it under control. He opens the wallet and can’t help but grin at a picture of teenage versions of Liam and Theo on what looks like a ferris wheel in the pocket meant for an ID. He digs around in the pocket under the photo and hums in approval when he pulls out the lube. He feels in the pocket opposite and finds the condom, handing it to Liam before setting the wallet down and turning back to Theo.

 

Theo, who’s propped himself against one forearm and is using his free hand to grip the head of his cock and lazily twisting his wrist. He’s staring at Sean through heavy lids and Sean gives him a reassuring smile. A promise that he’s going to be taken care of.

 

Sean tears open the lube packet to dribble some over his fingers, careful to keep his hands away from his pants to keep any drops from staining them. He brings the pack up to squeeze some lube over Theo’s hole, adding to the slickness of Sean’s spit. He hands the packet back to Liam to use what’s left and rubs his fingers over Theo’s puffy opening. 

 

His first finger slides in smoothly, the muscles relaxed marginally from Sean’s tongue. Sean pumps it a few times, spreading the lube before sliding in a second. He crooks his fingers to search for Theo’s prostate, making the man jump then push back for more when he finds it. He scissors his fingers to stretch him out further, then adds a third finger. By the time he moves back to make room for Liam, Theo is a beautiful, sobbing mess, begging to be filled.

 

“Shh, baby.” Liam soothes, rubbing his hand over Theo’s lower back. “I’ve got you. Hold on.” Then he pushes into Theo all the way to the hilt in one hard thrust. He pulls out to the head, then slams right back in. Over and over, setting a brutal pace that has Theo scrambling for purchase on the wall and groaning with each thrust.

 

Sean watches for a long moment before undoing his pants to give his cock some room. He looks down at Theo’s neglected cock.

 

*

 

Theo cracks his eyes open to when he feels a body squeezing between himself and the wall. He looks down and sees Sean, beautiful, blond, blue-eyed Sean back on his knees in front of him, reaching for his cock. The words are punctuated by Liam’s thrusts, but he finally gets out, “You don’t have to.”

 

Sean looks up at him with a lopsided grin, “In case you haven’t noticed, I have a slight oral fixation. Please. I  _ really _ want to.”

 

“How are you even real?” Theo nods and Sean immediately grasps his cock before wrapping his lips around it. 

 

Sean bobs his head to meet Liam’s thrusts and Theo knows he’s not going to last much longer. “Fuck. Fuck! Li, Sean. Fuck. I’m gonna-”

 

“Wait, baby.” Liam reaches around and grabs the base of Theo’s cock. Sean licks over his fingers, making him hiss. “Fuck. Almost there, Theo, wait for me.”

 

Theo grits his teeth as Liam’s thrusts lose rhythm. Every outward pull has the hard ridges of Liam’s piercing tugging at his rim while every inward push hits his prostate and shoves his cock further down Sean’s warm, wet throat. He’s sobbing when he feels Liam slam into him, cock pulsing, fingers momentarily tightening on his cock before he lets go and continues rocking into Theo until he explodes, spilling down Sean’s throat.

 

Liam kisses the back of his neck and eases out of Theo, both hissing at the overstimulated nerves. Theo immediately drops to his knees as soon as Liam releases him and drags Sean’s face toward his own. He kisses the other man, tasting himself and light traces of smoke. “Fucking hell,” He says when he pulls back. “Should’ve found you up here ages ago.”

 

Theo looks over to see Liam tying off the condom and flinging it over the side of the roof. Maybe it landed in a dumpster. “No kidding.” He reaches down to pull Sean up for a kiss of his own.

 

Theo, now with an eyeful of Sean’s bulge, realizes the other guy hasn’t gotten off yet.  _ Time to fix that. _ He reaches for Sean’s boxers and pulls them down, grinning at his pretty cock when it hits his stomach with a dull whap.

 

Sean gasps and pulls away from Liam to look down at Theo. Theo smirks up at him. “You didn’t think we’d just use your mouth and just leave you hanging, did you?”

 

Sean’s facial expression says he isn’t exactly sure what he expected. Liam tsks and joins Theo on his knees.

 

“Holy fuck.” Sean croaks out. Theo swallows his chuckle. That phrase is what got them here. It's becoming a new favorite for him.

 

Theo reaches out and wraps his hand around the shaft, squeezing. A dribble of precum pushes out and drips down his wrist. Liam hums and licks it up before latching on to the head. Theo pumps Sean’s cock and leans down to stroke his tongue over his balls, already tightening up. He lets go of Sean’s cock to lick a line from his balls up his length until his mouth meets Liam’s. They kiss and lick around Sean’s head, occasionally lifting their heads up to kiss each other before going back down.

 

Sean’s got one hand buried in each of their hair. His hips shift restlessly. “Fuck. M’gonna come.” He lets go of Theo’s hair to grab his cock and jerk. Theo and Liam hold still, mouths open, tongues ready to catch every drop. “Holy fuck. Fuuuuck.”

 

Spurts of cum spill from Sean’s tip coating Theo and Liam’s tongues, chins, and cheeks. Theo dips down to suck out every last drop, then turns to Liam to share. They clean each other’s faces, kissing until all of Sean’s taste is gone. 

 

They turn to see Sean sliding down the wall, eyes heavy-lidded, panting. “Holy fuck.”

 

Theo doesn’t hide his chuckle this time. “You said it.”

 

“And you’re dead right.” Liam lays his head on Theo’s shoulder. “Can we keep him longer?”

 

Theo gazes down at Liam, recognizing the eagerness and hope in his eyes. “I certainly don’t mind.” He looks up at Sean. “What do you say, Sean? Wanna come home with us tonight?”

 

Sean looks between them with disbelief in his eyes, similar to when Theo’d asked him if he wanted to taste Liam. As if he was waiting for the punchline. When they just stared at him, waiting, he finally says, “Yes. I would love to.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, this got a little plottier than anticipated so it looks like there's going to be a third chapter? Wee!

Liam yanks off his tie, shoves it in his pocket and leans back against a counter beside Theo. He tilts his head back at Sean, indicating that he should join them while he undoes the top three buttons of his shirt. He chuckles to himself as Sean’s eyes go wide before he drifts over to them, settling beside Liam. Liam nudges his shoulder with his own, grinning at him before turning to Brett and Erica who are tallying up the night’s numbers. 

 

His mind wanders to Sean and how he’d turned bashful as they’d all made their way back downstairs, using one of the staff bathrooms on the top floor to clean up and make themselves presentable again. He’d gone quiet and maybe a little unsure. When Theo reached up to finger-comb his hair back into place, he’d ducked his head and the cutest blush stained his cheeks. 

 

After they’d tucked in their shirts and re-tied their ties, washed their faces and fixed their hair, they went back down the stairs to the ballroom floor. Liam stopped before opening the door to the kitchens. He gently pinched Sean’s chin and brought his mouth down to his, kissing his still swollen bottom lip. “I cannot wait for this thing to be over so we can take you home, pretty boy.”

 

Theo slid in behind Sean and peppered kisses on the back and sides of his neck before whispering in his ear, “We’re going to treat you so good.” Sean shivered.

 

Liam beamed at Theo, kissing him over Sean’s shoulder. “Let's get this over with so we can go home.

 

Sean nodded, his expression dazed.

 

Liam tunes back into the present as Brett crows the winner for the night’s King or Queen Lech. “Tonight’s crown goes to none other than the most desperate housewife, the hopeful Future Mrs. Governor herself. Seems like her husband’s political career is making her a very, very lonely woman who’s ready to pay any pretty boy to keep her company. Literally, every one of us got her card, gents, so I hope none of you were feeling too special.” 

 

“Jeez,” Sean mutters. “Now, I feel kinda bad for the woman. Dude must be totally useless as a husband if she’s going this far. Like, she probably booked this venue because of us. I can’t tell if I think that’s flattering or creepy.”

 

“Bit of both, I think,” Theo answers him. “But we’re almost two decades into the twenty-first century. If she wanted to leave him, she could. I’m sure she could hire a lawyer that could help her take him for half of what he’s worth. Instead, she’s gonna stick with him for the money and the prestige and get her rocks off with young guys who don’t mind ‘keeping her company’ for gifts and allowances. I don't feel bad for her at all. ”

 

At Sean’s raised eyebrows, Liam chuckles. “Yeah, Theo has zero sympathy. If she locked herself in a loveless marriage, prenup or not, that’s her fault.” He smirks at Sean. “You can call her if you want, though.”

 

“Not that I would call her otherwise, but I’ve been given a much more appealing offer tonight that I’d be a fool to refuse.” Sean reaches up and runs one finger from the base of Liam’s throat down to the V of his partially unbuttoned shirt.

 

Liam bites his lip and his cock twitches in his trousers at the heat simmering in Sean’s pretty blue eyes. Theo’s voice is rough when he suggests they get the hell out of there.

  
The elevator ride is filled with tension that they probably would have given into if there hadn’t been other people in the compartment with them. 

 

When they made it to the parking lot, Theo asks Sean if they want to ride with them or follow.

 

“Actually, I should stop by my place and feed my dog. He’s used to being fed around now. Also, I’d kinda love to get out of this getup.” He gestures down at his suit.

 

“Not a terrible idea.” Theo pulls out his phone, unlocks it and hands it to Sean. “Put your number in there and I’ll text you our address.”

 

Sean takes his phone and grins at the dopey picture of Liam that Theo insists on leaving as his background. Liam rolls his eyes. That picture is at least three years old. He recalls Sean doing the same at the picture he kept in his wallet on the roof. 

 

Sean calls himself, then saves his number.

 

“Awesome,” Theo grins. “You’re not bailing on us, are you?”

 

Sean’s gaze travels down his body and then up Liam’s. “Not. A. Chance.”

 

They both smirk at him. “Good.” Liam reaches out and brushes back a lock of hair that had fallen over Sean’s forehead. “We’ll see you in a bit, then. Don’t eat anything. I’ll start making something for us while we wait. I have a feeling we’re going to need all the energy we can get tonight.”

 

Sean’s answering grin makes Liam want to swoon as he turns and walks toward his car. “God, that boy is fine.”

 

“Yeah, he is,” Theo agrees, wrapping his arms around Liam and tilting his head back. “And we get him all to ourselves tonight.” He mutters as he nibbles down Liam’s jaw.

 

“Hmm. Lucky us.” Liam hates himself a little as he steps away from his boyfriend’s perfect, teasing (and now pouting) mouth. “You need to get your equally fine ass in the truck and take us home so that we can get ready for him.”

 

Theo’s pout melts into excitement as he follows Liam’s suggestion and turns toward the truck. He pulls his phone back out and starts texting the new number in his contacts.

 

As Liam is climbing into the truck, his phone vibrates in his back pocket. He settles into his seat and digs the phone out. The message is from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown:** Hey it’s sean. Theo sent me your number 😁

 

Liam immediately saves the number in his contacts.

 

**Liam:** He’s smart. Just don’t tell him I said so 😜

 

**Sean:** Your secret is safe with me

 

Liam sends back a winking kiss emoji and puts his seatbelt on. The ten-minute drive feels like it takes no time at all with Liam’s mind occupied by Sean and what they did on the roof. What he wants to do with him in the privacy of his and Theo’s room. He doesn’t even notice when Theo pulls the truck into the little carport attached to their little renthouse.

 

“Earth to Liam,” Theo waves a hand in front of his face. “Let’s go inside. You promised food.”

 

Liam laughs and grabs Theo’s wrist to kiss his open palm. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get out of these monkey suits and get some food in you.”

 

He takes a quick shower and pulls on some soft, grey sweatpants and a black tank. While Theo takes his shower, he pokes around the kitchen for something fairly quick to eat. He eyeballs the hamburger meat he’d set in the fridge to defrost for tacos the next day. He doesn’t want to make tacos tonight, but he could think of something else for the ground beef. 

 

He pulls it out of the fridge, then takes another frozen pound in the fridge to replace it. He digs under the counter and pulls out a large, shallow pot and a skillet. He fills the pot with water and sets it on the back burner to boil. The meat goes in the skillet and he’s chopping half an onion and mincing garlic cloves when Theo wanders into the kitchen in a pair of Liam’s shorts and one of his old high school lacrosse shirts with the sleeves cut off.

 

“Don’t you have your own clothes to wear?” Liam raises an eyebrow at him. The shirt is tight across Theo’s broad chest and anytime he raises his arms, it rides up, revealing a delicious amount of tan skin and his perfect little happy trail. The teasing bastard knows it, too. 

 

“Yeah. So?” Theo smirks, leaning against the counter, lacing his fingers behind his head. And of course, the shirt rides up, drawing Liam’s attention.

 

“Fucking, tease.” Liam points his chopping knife at him. “I’m busy here. Go make sure we don’t have any dirty socks lying around, would you?”

 

Theo pushes the hand pointing the knife at him away and leans in to kiss Liam. “Yes, sir, Mr. Bossypants, sir.”

 

Liam laughs. “Fuck off, Sparticus. Let me cook.”

 

Theo laughs at the old nickname and steps back to watch Liam brush the chopped onions and garlic into the skillet with the meat. “Spaghetti?” he asks hopefully.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Hell yes. I’m gonna go tidy now.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes. His boyfriend’s palate is that of a four-year-old. He hates vegetables and loves pasta, chicken nuggets, and mashed potatoes. He's adult enough to eat his vegetables, at least. 

 

The pasta is in the pot and the meat sauce is simmering when they hear a knock on the door. Theo leaves his perch on the counter to answer it, his nervous and excited grin meeting Liam’s own.  _ This is it. _

 

It wasn’t that they’d never had a guy come over before, it was just that Sean was a little different. Sean was someone they both had a stupidly huge crush on. They didn’t always agree on who the other found attractive, but when they’d both gotten hired at the hotel, they’d compared their mental notes about their new coworkers and realized that they both had Sean at the top of their hot lists. Finding out that the super hot guy was also funny and sweet and a bit of a smartass really did nothing to squick their wicks.

 

Finding him watching them on the roof, hard as steel and willing to join them was straight out of a fantasy. Liam isn’t sure he’d have been above begging if Sean had initially declined to go home with them. One taste of the guy was not nearly enough. Liam can tell Theo feels the same.

 

Liam hears Theo open the door to greet Sean and let him in. He looks up as they walk into the kitchen. Sean steps out from behind Theo and smiles at Liam. He’s wearing a loose black t-shirt and a pair of white joggers. His hair is still a little damp from a shower and Theo must have had him take his shoes off at the door because his feet are bare. The sight of Sean's bare feet in Liam’s kitchen does things to him. It just seems so domestic… and right.

 

Liam grins right back at him. “Hey! Hope you found the place alright.”

 

“Wasn’t a problem. I’m familiar with the area. My best friend grew up on the next street over.”

 

“No shit? That’s kinda cool.” Liam turns away to grab the pan of garlic bread and shove it under the broiler to toast. He straightens up and looks over to see two sets of eyes glued to his ass. He smirks and says, “If you want, you can help Theo set the table. This will be done pretty soon.”

 

They both look up at his face. Theo just smirks back while Sean’s ears turn pink at getting caught. Theo tugs at his arm and leads him to the cupboard where the plates are. Liam finishes up as they set the table. Theo gives him a kiss as he passes by to grab the simple salad he’d tossed. He offers Sean a beer as Liam sets the rest of the food on the table. 

 

They settle down to eat and Liam asks Sean what it was like to grow up in a larger city. They talk to him about growing up in little Beacon Hills. He shows them pictures of his dog, Shadow, and Theo shows him pictures of his cat, Athena, whom he’d had to leave at his mom’s house back home. They talk about college. Sean is two years ahead of them working for a bachelor’s in English on a gymnastics scholarship.

 

“So what you’re telling me,” Theo says, pointing his beer bottle at Sean, “is that you’re bendy.”

 

“Jesus, Theo. I’m sure he’s never heard that one before.” Liam shakes his head at his boyfriend, exasperated. Theo just shrugs shamelessly.

 

Sean chuckles. “Yeah, I’m pretty bendy. And I’ve had that question asked once or twice.” He rolls his eyes fondly at Theo. “What about you guys. What are you doing in school?”

 

Liam leans forward to start stacking empty plates. “I’m also in on a sports scholarship. Lacrosse. I’m studying history; focusing on ancient Greece and Rome.” Theo stands up to take the dishes to the sink and rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. “Brainiac over there got the academic scholarship. He’s pre-med.”

 

“Wow, really?” Sean looks up at Theo, impressed.

 

Theo sets a plate in the dishwasher, then turns to them and raises his arms to flex his biceps. Sean and Liam both sigh as his shirt rides up. “Don’t let these fool you, the brain is the strongest muscle.”

 

“And here I was always told it was the tongue.” Sean grins, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth.

 

Theo’s gaze zeros in on Sean’s mouth as his arms drop. No doubt he’s thinking of all the amazing things Sean’s tongue did on the roof. Theo clears his throat. “Sure, if you wanna get technical,” He murmurs, turning back to finish filling the dishwasher.

 

Sean turns his smirk on Liam. Liam winks at him and leans back to finish off his beer. It’s gratifying to watch Sean’s smirk melt as his eyes wander down Liam’s throat and across his chest. He remembers Sean’s hands sliding up his stomach and across his chest, running his fingers through the hair there. Seems Theo isn’t the only one who loves it. They didn’t get Sean shirtless on the roof. Liam wonders if he has any chest hair of his own. Damn if he isn’t ready to find out.

 

Liam sets his empty bottle on the table. “Like what you see, Sean?”

 

“Only always.” 

 

Theo closes the dishwasher and presses the start button before sauntering over and leaning down behind Liam, forearms resting on his shoulders, his hands start to drift down Liam’s chest. Sean avidly watches his hands, fingertips disappearing under the collar of Liam’s tank. “Do you want to pretend to watch a movie while we drown in the building tension, Sean? Or do you want to skip to the part where we take you to our room?” Theo kisses Liam behind the ear, making him shudder.

 

“I definitely don’t mind skipping the movie.” Sean’s gaze never leaves Theo’s hands on Liam’s chest.

 

“Hmm...” Theo hums. “You wanna touch, don’t you?”

 

“He always takes off his tie and undoes those buttons after a shift. For months, I’ve wanted to bury my face there. Would’ve tonight if there hadn’t been so many people around.” 

 

Liam groans, letting his head fall back against Theo’s shoulder.  _ Months?? _

 

Theo grins into his neck. “It’s just us now.” He stands up straight and gently pushes Liam’s shoulders forward. “You should give the man what he wants, Liam.”

 

“Excellent idea.” Liam stands, but before he can take a step, Theo grabs his hips then tucks his hands under the hem of Liam’s shirt, sliding his hands up his sides as he raises it. Liam lifts his arms and Theo kisses the base of Liam’s neck, right on the waxing crescent moon and tosses his shirt away. He runs a finger down the rest of the moon phases along Liam’s spine before giving him another gentle push.

 

Liam’s skin is tingling, any further touching will set him on fire. He barely keeps composure as he takes the few steps to Sean’s seat. He sits in Sean’s lap and immediately reaches up to run his fingers through his soft hair. “Hi,” he murmurs.

 

“Hello, Liam.” 

 

Sean’s eyes darken as his hands follow the same path as Theo’s from Liam’s hips to his ribs. Liam burns. He arches his back, inviting Sean to do whatever he wants. Sean’s hands travel up and over the hard panes of Liam’s chest. His fingers curling in the thick hair, lightly tugging. Liam sighs and tilts his head back. He barely registers Theo pulling a chair up to sit beside them, leaning back to watch, as Sean leans in and kisses the hollow of Liam’s throat and brings his thumbs up to brush over Liam’s nipples.

 

Liam’s hips jerk forward and he moans. He’s been half-hard since Theo started touching him, now his cock is straining in his sweats. Sean kisses the underside of Liam’s chin, then leans in to rub the side of his face against Liam’s chest. He makes a pleased sound in his throat that causes Liam’s cock to jump. 

 

Sean drags his lips over Liam’s chest before circling Liam’s nipple with his tongue. “Fuck,” Liam hisses, his hips jolting forward again. 

 

"These," Sean rumbles before wrapping his lips around the bud, flattening his tongue against it, then dragging it up, "are very sensitive."

 

Liam whimpers in answer.

 

Theo chuckles. Liam glances over to see his boyfriend absently rubbing his erection through his shorts. He bites his lip at the sight as he mindlessly shifts in Sean's lap.

 

Sean reaches down and grabs Liam's ass, pulling him closer so that the shallow, restless movements create much-needed friction. Liam's breath hitches and his pace quickens.

 

"Slow down, sunshine," Theo croons. "We're just getting started."

 

Liam takes a shaky breath and stops moving his hips. "Fuck," he whispers. 

 

Sean grins up at him, continuing to palm at his ass. He kisses Liam's lips, then his jaw and down his neck and chest before closing his mouth around the other nipple. Liam whimpers and latches onto Sean's hair, hoping it'll help him keep a modicum of control. "Sean. Fuck!"

 

Sean leans back and looks up at him. "Fuck, you're beautiful, Liam. So responsive. And the way you move is fucking poetry."

 

Now, being the boyfriend of Theo freaking Raeken means he gets complimented by a really hot guy all the time, but it also means he’s often looked over when Theo is around, so sometimes Liam finds it hard to believe that he can compare despite the numbers that fill his pockets when he works. Having Sean tell him these things while Theo is sitting  _ right there _ makes Liam feel things he’s not sure he should be feeling. But he bites his lip and whispers a quiet “thank you” before looking over at Theo.

 

Theo, who has a soft smile on his face the glint in his eye that’s always been reserved for Liam. Except right now he’s looking at Sean. When Theo notices Liam’s attention, he shifts his gaze to his boyfriend and his expression doesn’t change. The secret glint is still there. Liam knows they’ll have to talk about… whatever this is.

 

“See?” Theo tells him softly. “I told you so. Beautiful.”

 

Liam ducks his head, face going hot.

 

“Oh, you blush,” Sean says delightedly. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get more irresistible.” He brushes his lips over Liam’s burning cheek.

 

“Jesus,” Liam mumbles. “I’m already horny and in your lap. You don’t need to keep laying it on. I’m a sure thing.”

 

Sean throws his head back and laughs. Liam grumbles a little more but takes the opportunity to attack Sean’s exposed throat with his mouth. His laugh turns into a groan as Liam bites down where his neck meets his shoulder. Liam licks over the sting, running his hands down Sean’s shoulders and arms, then over his chest. His hands freeze on his pecs.  _ No way. _ Liam brings his fingertips down to better feel over Sean’s nipples through his shirt. Sean hisses.

 

“Sean Walcott. What treasures have you been hiding from us?” Liam asks, brushing his thumbs over the hard ridges. From the corner of his eye, he sees Theo sit up in interest.

 

Sean lifts his arms. “Why don’t you find out.”

 

Liam needs no further encouragement. He reaches down and pulls up the hem of Sean’s shirt, revealing a delicious looking happy trail, toned abs, a few cute moles, a light dusting of chest hair, an intricate tattoo under and between his pecs, and two dusky pink nipples with tiny bars pierced through them.

 

*

 

When the shirt clears Sean’s head and is tossed aside, Liam’s hands settle on his ribs, thumbs brushing over the wings inked under his pecs. The sensation sends a shiver through him. 

 

He sees Theo shift closer. “Such lovely treasures indeed,” the other boy rumbles in his raspy voice that never fails turn Sean on. He’s pretty sure he could come from Theo’s voice telling him dirty things alone.

 

“Very lovely. I’m not sure what to look at first. These,” Liam brushes his thumbs over Sean’s now exposed nipples, making him hiss again, “are hot as hell. But this...,” Liam runs a hand down the center of Sean’s chest over the sun between his pecs. “Oh, Sean. Is this Icarus?”

 

Sean shouldn’t be at all surprised that History Major Liam recognized it right away. “Yes.”

 

Liam’s fingers run down the image of a boy under the sun, wings attached to his widespread arms. He gently taps each of the fly-away feathers showing he’d gotten too close to the sun and the wax holding the feathers to his wings was melting. “Why Icarus?”

 

“I’m a gymnast. I defy gravity every day. Icarus is a reminder not to fly too high.” He’d gotten it after he’d tried a trick he hadn’t trained enough and broke his leg when he’d landed wrong. Luckily, it hadn’t been a major injury, but the lesson was learned.

 

Liam looks over at Theo. “Can you believe this guy?”

 

Theo shakes his head at his boyfriend, amused. “Any other treasures, pretty boy?” He asks Sean.

 

"A couple. You'll just have to find them." 

 

"It will be our pleasure," Theo smirks.

 

Sean smirks back then returns his attention to the boy in his lap. God, Liam Dunbar is literally in his lap. Touching Sean. Letting Sean touch him. Sean doesn’t know what he did to deserve this kind of reward from the universe but he’s not going to waste it. “I’ll let you find all of my treasures. But I wanna see all of yours too.” He reaches down and thumbs over the wet patch in Liam’s pants, rubbing the head of his cock and grazing over the ridges of his piercing through the fabric. “I’ve gotten to taste your cock.” He runs his free hand over the deliciously hairy panes of Liam’s chest. “You’ve allowed me to see and touch this. I want the rest.”

 

He looks over to Theo again, letting his gaze travel down his body and back up, eyes catching on the plump bottom lip trapped between perfect teeth, letting the other know Sean is talking to him, as well. Theo releases his lip and runs his tongue over it. Sean meets his gaze and the heat in those green eyes scorches him. Message received.

 

Sean practically growls. He palms Liam’s ass and stands, hitching the smaller man up. Liam groans and wraps himself around Sean, burying his face in the side of Sean’s neck. “You said something about your room?” He asks Theo.

 

Theo stands and adjusts his cock in his shorts. Sean’s mouth waters at the memory of the taste of it. He can’t wait for another. Theo tilts his head toward the hallway. “Follow me,” he says, voice low and rough.

 

Sean shutters at the low tone and follows Theo down the hall. His fingers gripping Liam's thighs tightly as he mouths at Sean's neck. When Liam bites him again, Sean nearly shoves him against the wall. Instead, he bites down on Liam's earlobe in retaliation. 

 

When they finally make it to the room at the end of the hall, Sean barely registers the room's layout or appearance. He sees the bed and carries Liam toward it, bracing one knee on the edge of the bed and lowering Liam down. When Liam’s back hits the bedspread, Sean captures his mouth with his own in a filthy kiss that has Liam tightening his legs around Sean’s hips.

 

Sean pulls away and gently extracts himself from Liam’s limbs, causing the other man to whine in disappointment. Sean chuckles and pecks his lips. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

 

Sean stands up and looks over to see Theo leaning against the door jam, staring at them. When Theo notices his attention, he stalks toward Sean and pulls him down into a searing kiss of his own. 

 

Theo pulls back and runs a hand up Sean's stomach and stops to brush his thumb across his nipple, making Sean hiss. "Take him apart, Sean. I want to watch you ruin him."

 

Sean glances over at Liam when the other man whimpers. He's braced up on his elbows with his head tilted back, exposing the long column of his throat. Sean wants to sink his teeth there, leave his mark.

 

He looks back at Theo. "It'll be my pleasure," Theo smirks at having his own words repeated back at him. "But first, I think we're all a bit overdressed." 

 

Sean reaches down and pulls the too-small shirt over Theo's head. He settles his hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing over the swallows he'd only got a glimpse of on the roof. God, he's dreamed of what Theo Raeken looked like shirtless and the real thing in front of him surpasses every fantasy. "I want to see all your treasures, too." 

 

"Alright," Theo smirks and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and pushes them down his thighs, kicks them away, then executes a slow spin.

 

Sean forgets how to breathe as he takes in the sight of Theo in all his naked glory. A tattoo of a wolf's head spans between his shoulder blades, the left half of its face is white with a red eye and the right half was black with an electric blue eye. Sean's eyes dip to Theo's perfect, round ass that he cannot wait to get his hands on again. 

 

When Theo finishes his turn, Sean realizes he somehow missed the intricate sun tattoo on Theo's left pectoral. To be fair, his attention had been further south. Sean allows himself to refocus his attention there now. Theo's cock is just as perfect as he remembers. "Christ," he breathes, probably begging for strength.

 

Behind him, Liam shifts on the bed and mutters, "I know, right? He almost can't be real."

 

Sean turns to see Liam has kicked off his sweats and is lounging back on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other loosely wrapped around his dick, his forefinger idly brushing against his piercing.

 

"Holy fuck, Liam," Sean chokes out. "You're one to talk." Liam's body is toned and mostly covered in soft hair that Sean's palms itch to run through. He can see that his left thigh has a beautifully designed gladiator inked on it. The man is fucking beautiful. Both of them are. Sean still can't believe he's here with them.

 

Liam bites his lip as another pretty blush creeps down his chest. His eyes brighten up as Theo steps behind Sean with his hands on his hips. 

 

Theo nips his ear, "Your turn, pretty boy."

 

Sean leans back into Theo's broad chest as Theo slips his fingers under the waistband of his pants and pushes them down his thighs. He straightens to kick them away and he hears Liam mutter, "Oh, my god."

 

"Hmm," Theo hums in agreement. "You should see from my point of view."

 

Sean feels his own cheeks heat at the praise. 

 

Liam sits up and brushes a finger over the tiny script under his left hip that had been hidden behind his waistband. "I honestly can't wait to  _ ride that." _ He grins cheekily and runs his finger from the words, down through the trimmed curls at the base of Sean's cock, and along his shaft until it's circling the swollen head.

 

"You'll get your chance," Sean assures him, pushing his hand away. "But I believe I'm under orders to ruin you."

 

"That you are, pretty boy," Theo rumbles in his ear and pinches Sean's ass where his tiny peach emoji tattoo is. He gives Sean a gentle shove toward his boyfriend. 

 

"Yessir," Sean mutters, eyes traveling down Liam's body. He doesn't know where he wants to start. Well, actually…

 

He leans down and captures Liam's lips with his own. Sean uses his body to push him back and drapes himself over Liam, rubbing himself against the other man. They both groan as their cocks slide against each other.

 

Sean sucks Liam’s earlobe in his mouth before biting down on it, then murmurs, “I can’t wait to taste every inch of you, Liam. I’ve literally dreamed about it.”

 

He kisses and nibbles down Liam’s throat, sucking a bruise just under where his uniform collar would be before making his way down his chest. Sean registers Theo settling on the bed to watch but ignores him in favor of making Liam whine by flattening his tongue against his nipple. 

 

Liam lifts his hips and buries his hands in Sean’s hair. Sean groans shifts his legs until he’s got Liam’s hips pinned down with his thighs. He reaches up and untangles Liam’s hands from his hair before pinning them above his head. “Stay,” Sean orders.

 

Liam nods and whimpers. Sean drags his hands down his arms and over his chest, loving the rough feel of Liam’s chest hair against his palms. He drags his thumbs over Liam’s nipples in slow maddening circles that have his hips jerking helplessly beneath Sean’s thighs. 

 

Liam makes an aborted movement with his hands as if reminding himself that he’s not supposed to move them. Theo chuckles and reaches down to grip Liam’s wrists. “We’ve gotta work on that control, baby.”

 

“So good. Not enough. Need more. Please, please!” Liam begs Sean.

 

“Hmm. Maybe a little more.” Sean leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, then gently nipping it with his teeth. Liam cries out. He does the same with his other nipple. The sounds Liam makes travel straight down to Sean’s cock, making him impossibly harder. He looks up at Theo. “He could come from this, huh?”

 

Theo smirks. “It’s been known to happen from time to time.”

 

“That’s fucking hot but I don’t think that’s how I want you to come, Liam. Not yet.” Sean kisses his cheek and shifts until he’s got one hand wrapped around Liam’s cock, his fingers spreading the sticky precum over the head while his thumb rubs against his piercing.

 

“Fuck,” Liam moans, still trying to move his hips.

 

“Not time for that yet, either, sweetheart.” Sean nips at Liam’s chin before bringing his mouth back down to his nipple. He uses his free hand to rub and pinch and twist at the other.

 

Liam jerks and shudders. He curses and whines, “Sean, fuck. Fuck!”

Sean continues to play with Liam relentlessly until he feels the other man tense up, then he leans away and squeezes the base of Liam’s cock. 

 

“Ah! Fuck! Sean, no! Noo...” Tears leak from Liam’s eyes as cum dribbles from his tip. He jerks and whimpers pitifully as Sean releases his cock, sensitive from the ruined orgasm.

 

“I told you ‘not yet’, sweetheart.” Sean wipes away his tears. “Shh. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He presses kisses all over Liam’s face before moving down his body. 

 

He licks the cum from Liam’s stomach, kissing the tip of his cock and making Liam squirm. Sean chuckles and looks up at Theo whose green eyes are dark with arousal as he grips his own cock at the base. “Hand me a pillow?”

 

Theo bites his lip and leans back to grab a pillow and passes it to Sean. Sean gently taps Liam’s hips, “Lift up for me, sweetheart.”

 

Liam takes a shaky breath and bends his knees, pressing his heels into the mattress and lifting his hips. Sean pushes the pillow under his ass and kisses his thigh. “Thank you.” He rubs his hands up Liam's calves and down his thick, muscular thighs. Over the dips in his hips and up the ridges of his stomach, soothing him. “You’re beautiful, Liam, and I want to take you apart.”

 

“Do it,” Liam whispers.

 

Sean kisses is other thigh and watches as Theo situates himself until Liam’s head is in his lap. When he catches Theo’s attention he asks, “Lube?”

 

Theo nods toward the nightstand to his left. “Second drawer. Condoms, too.”

 

Sean lifts up and walks over to the nightstand and pulls out what he needs. Both men on the bed eye him hungrily as he makes his way back between Liam’s legs. He sets the condom and lube aside for later and reaches down to spread Liam’s fuzzy cheeks. He brushes his thumb over his puckered entrance before leaning down and swirling his tongue over it. 

 

Liam sighs and Sean licks and sucks at his rim, pulling at it with his tongue. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the sounds coming from Liam as he presses his ass closer to Sean’s mouth. 

 

When Liam’s responses become muffled, Sean looks up to see him with his head turned, sucking at Theo’s cock. Theo brushes Liam’s hair back from his forehead and locks eyes with Sean. Sean winks at him and continues to ravish Liam with his tongue, stiffening it to press inside, causing Liam to moan and cant his hips forward.

 

He blindly reaches over and grabs for the lube, finding it on the third reach. He keeps fucking Liam with his tongue as he covers his fingers with lube. Sean pulls away slightly to look up at Liam, rubbing the cool gel over his rim. “Do you want me to stretch you out, Liam? Finger fuck you until you’re begging for my cock?”

 

Liam pops off of Theo’s cock to peer down at Sean, “Yes, please, Sean. Fill me up. I want to feel your cock. Please.”

 

“How can I say no when you ask so politely?” Sean smirks and pushes his index finger inside, pleased at the minimal resistance.

 

“Fuck, oh god,” Liam nuzzles against Theo cock, shifting his hips to take Sean’s finger deeper.

 

Sean pumps it a few times then adds a second and crooks them to press against Liam’s prostate. Liam jolts and groans. “So hot and tight. Fuck, I can’t wait to get inside you, sweetheart.”

 

Liam mindlessly rocks against his fingers, his cock weeping precum. “More. Please. Please.”

 

Sean obliges, pausing only to slick his fingers up with more lube, then pressing three fingers inside. He twists his wrist, spreading his fingers, stretching Liam and brushing against his prostate. He continues to pump them until Liam is writhing.

 

“Fuck! Sean, now! Please fuck me,” Liam begs, rutting against his fingers hard enough for his cock to bounce against his stomach.

 

Sean leans forward and licks a stipe from his balls up his cock, pausing to suck at the piercing, then lapping up the precum from his tip, causing Liam to whine. “As you wish.” He pulls away to slip on the condom.

 

Theo pushes Liam up and manhandles him until he’s on all fours. He leans down to give Liam a filthy kiss before shifting to his knees, then feeds his cock into Liam’s mouth. “Fuck, baby. So good. I couldn’t wait anymore.” Sean groans as he watches Theo start to fuck into his boyfriend's mouth. The sight even hotter now than it had been on the roof.

 

Sean takes a moment to admire the strong lines of Liam’s back and the moon phases down his spine before lining up and sinking slowly into him. “Holy fuck, Liam. So fucking tight. So perfect.” When he’s fully seated, he pauses to allow Liam to adjust. When the other man starts to rock back against him, Sean pulls most of the way out and slams back in.

 

Liam moans around Theo’s cock and Theo grips Liam’s hair, quickening his pace. Sean matches him thrust for thrust as they take apart the man between them.

 

“Oh, god. Fuck!” Theo’s thrusts lose rhythm as he bucks into Liam’s mouth, coming down his throat. He pulls out and the last few spurts land on Liam’s cheek. “So good, baby boy. You’re doing so fucking good for us.” He tilts Liam’s face up for a sloppy kiss.

 

Theo pushes Liam up and Sean wraps his arms around him, cursing at how the new angle has Liam squeezing around his cock. Theo licks his cum off of Liam’s cheek and grabs Sean’s hair for a dirty kiss to share the taste. Sean picks up his pace and Liam sobs.

 

Theo reaches down wraps his fist around Liam’s cock. “So hard, baby. You’ve held on for so long. So fucking proud.”

 

Sean tweaks his nipple and keeps his punishing pace. “Let go, sweetheart,” he murmurs in Liam’s ear. “We’ve got you. Come for us.”

 

Liam cries out and paints Theo’s abs with long ropes of cum. He squeezes around Sean, causing his movements to falter as he empties himself inside Liam. He tightens his hold on the smaller man, muttering praises and pressing kisses into the side of his neck.

 

When his heart slows a little, he gently pushes Liam into Theo’s arms. Liam leans into his boyfriend and whimpers as Sean slips out. He kisses the back of Liam’s neck and mutters an apology. At Theo, he asks, “Bathroom?”

 

“Right across the hall,” Theo says lowly, pulling Liam down onto the bed.

 

Sean pulls the condom off and ties it, tossing it in the bathroom wastebasket. He finds a washcloth on the shelf beside the sink and washes himself off. He rinses it out with warm water before returning to Liam and Theo. Liam smiles tiredly at him when he walks back in. Theo takes the washcloth from him and wipes off his torso. Liam hisses when he gently cleans him off.

 

After Theo tosses the soiled cloth in the direction of the hamper, he pulls the blanket from under them and drapes it over himself and Liam, who is snuggled up to Theo’s chest. He lifts the side behind Liam. “Climb in, pretty boy. We’re gonna rest for a bit, and then I’m going to have my way with you.”

 

Sean grins and climbs into the bed, wrapping himself around Liam, nuzzling into his neck. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”


End file.
